


The Death of a Queen

by m7storyteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Arrow season finale 1.23 Sacrifice, perhaps a little spoilery.  She was going to save the boy she loved, and maybe in the end, she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Queen

She was coming to save the boy she loved, when she sees Tommy running into CNRI.  She's not quite sure why, but she follows him inside, stopping only when they find Laurel trapped under a piece of drywall.  Gritting her teeth, she moved to kneel down beside him, "On three."  
  
Surprise was in Tommy's eyes when he saw her beside him, before nodding his head in agreement, "On three."  
  
They both struggled with the wall, lifting it up so Laurel could slide out from under it.  Tommy reached for Thea's hand, only for her to pull away, "Go!  Get out of here, this place is about to collapse."  
  
Tommy began to say something, but she shook her head, "Go on, I'm right behind you."  
  
He opens his mouth to argue, before he reluctantly turns to follow Laurel through the debris when he hears the scream, turning around just to watch as Thea is buried under a pile of rubble, "Oh, God."  
  
He ran back to her, dodging the falling debris until he collapses down beside her, "Thea."  
  
She's laughing, even though she's buried under rock and beams, smoke filling the room from the nearby electrical fires.  At the look on his face, she snorts, "It's funny."  
  
"What is?", he asks, almost absently, trying to figure out how to get her out of there.  
  
"That I'm going to die, because I did the right thing,", she laughs again, her voice less vibrant, "It's funny, Tommy."  
  
He shook his head, "No, it isn't."  
  
"No, it isn't.", she sighs, glancing at the rubble that's covering her, "You should go, check on Laurel.  Make sure she's okay."  
  
In the faint light from the fires, he can see her teeth are turning red with every word she spoke, her breathing growing shallower with each breath.  There's blood coming out one of her ears and there's a small trickle of it coming out the corner of her mouth.  Her eyes are wide and unfocused, as she lays there.  She needed help and fast, or else she was going to die.  
  
"She's fine.", he answers, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She looks up at him, "Why?  Are you expecting me to make an earth shattering confession because I'm dying?", her teeth are starting to chatter, "I hate to tell you, but I don't think you'd want to hear anything I have to say."  
  
"Just go, Tommy.", she closed her eyes.  
  
He stays with her, as her breathing continues to slow, her skin growing cold to the touch.  He's holding her hand when she opens her eyes, "I love you, Tommy Merlyn.  I always have, and I always will.  So, you need to go, because I won't forgive you if you die in here because of me."  
  
"Don't be talking like that.", he whispers, "You're going to be fine."  
  
She smiles, and he can only watch in horror as her eyes go blank, his name being the last words on her lips as she takes her very last breath.


End file.
